Le temps d'un rêve
by Foxylouu
Summary: Le Docteur revoit Rose brièvement. Comment ? Pourquoi ? En tout cas, il se promet de tout faire pour la retrouver... Avec l'aide d'un vieil ami.
1. Prologue

_Nouvelle fic, ma première sur Doctor Who. J'ai eu cette image clairement dans ma tête l'autre nuit, et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive... En espérant que ça vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis D_

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas non plus d'argent, tout le blabla quoi !

OoooOoooO

Il se tenait debout, immobile, sur cette grande étendue de sable. Le bruit de la mer agitée lui parvenait clairement aux oreilles alors que le vent violent faisait claquer son long manteau marron. Il regardait ce paysage qu'il connaissait bien pour y être venu une fois. Il n'était resté que quelques courtes minutes, mais elles resteront gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait ce lieu, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Mais il ne pouvait y réfléchir vraiment, ses pensées étant brouillées par un sentiment de malaise grandissant. Se retrouver ici était trop difficile. Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées :

- Docteur ?!

Il sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix et se retourna brusquement. Elle était là, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le vent qui ne cessait de souffler. Quand elle croisa son regard, son visage s'illumina. C'était bien lui. Elle aurait reconnu sa silhouette entre milles. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras. N'écoutant que son coeur, il la serra fort et couvrit ses cheveux de baisers. Cette odeur, ce contact, tout cela lui avait tellement manqué. Elle s'écarta de cette étreinte au bout d'une longue minute. Le visage de Rose était baigné de larmes. Des larmes de joie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Docteur non plus d'ailleurs. Il gardait ses mains sur ses hanches, comme s'il avait peur qu'en la lachant totalement, elle disparaitrait. A nouveau. Tout cela était tout simplement incroyable, impossible... merveilleux.

- Rose !! Mais... Comment ça se fait que... On est...

- De retour dans la 'Baie du Grand Mechant Loup' on dirait bien !

Elle était surexcitée et sa joie débordait d'elle comme de l'eau qu'on continuerait à verser dans un verre déjà plein. Le Docteur avait beau être surpris par ces retrouvailles inespérées, il ne détachait pas pour autant son regarde de celui de Rose. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, sa joie s'était quelque peu éteinte, sa voix tremblait.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué... Ma vie sans vous a été un calvaire...

Des larmes, de tristesse cette fois, refirent surface au coin de ses yeux. Il la reprit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué...

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, heureuse de l'entendre dire ça. Puis elle se sépara à nouveau, un sourire nostalgique apparaissant sur son visage à la vue de l'expression d'intense reflexion que venait de prendre le Docteur.

- Mais je ne comprend pas. Comment se fait-il que nous soyons ici ? Tous les deux. C'est impossible. Le Void s'est refermé...

- Peut être que le Tardis vous a ammené ici de lui même d'une façon ou d'une autre", proposa t'elle timidement.

- Non, je ne suis pas arrivé ici grâce au Tardis, j'en suis sur." Il jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier que son vaisseau n'était pas là et qu'il n'avait pas perdu la boule.

- Vous voyagez sans votre machine maintenant ?!

- Je n'ai pas voyagé... Je m'en serais rappelé... Rose, que faisiez vous avant de vous retrouver ici ?!" demanda t'il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Euh... je... dormais. Je crois.

Elle était troublée de se retrouver face à cette réalité : le Docteur était devant elle, cherchant des réponses, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Vous dormiez... Vous dormiez... " Il répéta cela plusieurs fois en se passant activement une main dans les cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait. "Moi aussi !" hurla-t'il tout à coup.

Rose sursauta mais sourit devant l'air émerveillé de son ami.

- C'est super ! Vous vous reposiez enfin, ça ne vous arrive pas souvent !

- Mais si voyons ! Je faisais une bonne sieste pendant que le Tardis se reposait et... MAIS OUI !!! Et si... Dites moi, votre souvenir le plus présent dans vos pensées c'est quoi ?

- Le jour où on s'est quittés... " répondit-elle doucement.

- Moi aussi ! " Il sautait littéralement de joie à présent. "Nous avons tous les deux une histoire forte, un moment émotionnellement parlant ancré dans ce lieu. Et nous sommes tous les deux des voyageurs du Temps, ce qui signifie que nous avons des particules sur nous ! Vous vous rappelez, ces petits trucs marrants qu'on peut voir avec les lunettes !"

Elle acquiesca pendant que le Docteur reprit son explication.

- Nous dormions tous les deux en même temps, rêvant probablement de la même chose... Et Dieu sait que le pouvoir des rêves est grand, et surtout grandement inconnu. Ceci combiné aux particules temporelles, et nous voici réunis ici ! Simple comme bonjour !

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une danse de la victoire !

- C'est merveilleux, Docteur, mais... cela signifie que nous sommes dans un rêve alors... Tout ceci n'est pas réél... ?

La joie du Docteur retomba aussitôt.

- Et bien... Cette scène est réelle pour nous, les sensations sont réelles. Mais dès que nous nous réveillerons, nous retournerons dans notre réalité. Chacun dans son univers de part et d'autre du Void...

Rose avait l'air abattue. Elle avait tant cru à ces retrouvailles. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être à nouveau séparée de lui.

- Vous allez encore partir... Est ce que nous nous reverrons ?

- Oui." Elle baissa la tête, ne croyait pas en ce simple 'oui'. Il disait surement cela pour la consoler, la rassurer. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et le lui releva délicatement, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Je vous le promet. Pour que ce 'rêve' soit si réel, une brèche a dû réapparaitre. Quelque part. Je la trouverais, quoi qu'il en coute.

Il était décidé, sûr de lui. Elle ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il semblait prêt à tout. Elle en était troublée et touchée.

Il avait fait son choix : être avec Rose. Soudain, il se sentit attiré en arrière, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'accrochait à lui pour le ramener vers lui. Il comprit.

- Je vais me réveiller...

Rose s'affola, elle sentir son coeur s'emballer. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

- Non, je vous en prie, ne partez pas ! Quand nous retrouverons nous ?

Elle pleurait de désespoir à présent.

- Bientôt.

- S'il vous plait, Docteur, faite vite. Je ne tiendrais pas sans vous... Je vous aime.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Je vous aime aussi.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et remarqua qu'ils étaient humides, et surtout pleins d'amour et de sincérité. Luttant contre la force invisible qui tentait de le ramener jusqu'à son corps allongé dans le fauteuil du Tardis, le Docteur fit un dernier effort. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il frissona à se contact.

L'instant d'après, il ne sentit plus les lèvres de Rose contre les siennes. Il ne sentait plus le vent froid s'infiltrer dans ses vêtement. Il n'entendait pas non plus le bruit de la mer agitée. Et pire que tout, il ne sentait plus son odeur. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, ayant peur de refaire face à cette réalité. Un monde sans Rose. Et ce qu'il vit, ce fut son Tardis.

De son côté, Rose était de retour dans son lit et ouvrait aussi les yeux. Fut-ce un rêve ? Ou la réalité ? Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres,à l'endroit où le Docteur avait posé ses lèvres...A ce contact, elle eut comme un électrochoc et l'espace d'une seconde, elle ressentit à nouveau ce baiser. Alors elle sut. Tout cela était réel. Elle l'avait revu, lui avait parlé. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrais et elle l'attendrait. Et ce coup-ci, il avait eu le temps de tout lui avouer... Simple comme trois mots. Elle se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Docteur, quant à lui, se relevait péniblement, totalement désorienté. Cette histoire de pouvoir des rêves était insensée, il avait rêvé... Un rêve cruel. Déçu, il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le fauteuil. Il s'apprêta à aller faire un tour dehors quand quelque chose attira son regard. Sur sa veste, au niveau de l'épaule, à l'endroit exact où Rose avait posé sa tête, se trouvait un cheveux. Blond.

Il sourit. Emplit d'une joie telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eue. Il se précipita vers la console du Tardis et s'y activa.

- Allons-y !

Il allait chercher, il allait trouver. Et il la retrouverait.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Petite précision importante : Le contexte. Cette histoire se situe après la saison 3 de Doctor Who. Un peu plus d'un an après les évènements à bord du Valliant, le Docteur voyage toujours seul._

_Concernant Torchwood, ça se passe après l'épisode 9 de la saison 2. Gwen est mariée à Rhys, ect..._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise ) Enjoy ! _

* * *

Jack était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il fixait intensément Ianto qui se tenait debout devant lui. Un tension énorme flottait dans la pièce. Mais pas une mauvaise tension... C'était plus une tension sexuelle qu'autre chose. Leur relation était très spéciale... Ils flirtaient depuis un certain temps, sans jamais vouloir trop pousser les choses. Jack ne voulait pas de vraie relation, il a toujours aimé être un homme de passage, un beau souvenir. Mais pourtant Ianto lui plaisait, et sûrement bien plus que ce qu'il voulait s'avouer. S'il arrivait à faire le ménage dans sa tête, à se débarrasser des sentiments qu'il avait pour Gwen, c'était grâce à Ianto. Car il prenait une place de plus en plus imposante dans sa vie, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il aimait justement cette sorte de magie qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne voulait pas casser ces moments par des paroles inutiles. Même si, quelque part en lui, il voulait plus. Pour se rassurer. Mais il ne disait jamais rien.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Ianto. Il se pencha lentement vers lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, prêtes à cueillir les siennes. Juste au moment où elles s'effleurèrent, un bruit se fit entendre. Jack sursauta et se recula brusquement. Ce bruit, il le connaissait. Il savait qu'en restant basé ici, juste sur la brèche, il reviendrait. Encore.

Sans un mot pour Ianto, il s'enfuit en courant, le laissant planté là, hagard, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir un baiser de Jack, il sentait déjà son souffle sur sur visage, et l'instant d'après, il avait filé. Que s'était-il passé ?

Jack courut aussi vite qu'il le put, ne voulant pas le rater cette fois ci. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de son précédent voyage à travers le Vortex... Une fois dehors, sur la grande place, son regard s'agita. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps cependant, car au bout de quelques secondes ses yeux se posèrent sur la fameuse cabine bleue. Il resta un instant en arrêt : c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il avait attendu son retour pendant une longue année. Une année à repenser aux souffrances vécues sur le Valliant et à ceux à quoi ils avaient échappés. Et c'est alors qu'il le vit, à la porte du Tardis, vêtu de son éternel long manteau brun. Il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas la veste en cuir de sa précédente régénération... ! Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et courut à sa rencontre. Dès qu'il le vit, le Docteur eut un sourire radieux qui rassura Jack. Mais il ralentit à son approche, il n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter au cou... Ce fut le Docteur qui le prit dans ses bras. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Captain ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Vous aussi Docteur !

Dieu, qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme ! Mais c'était spécial, il n'avait pas envie de lui dans le sens physique du terme. Pour cela, il avait bien assez à fantasmer au Hub ! C'était tout autre chose. Il le fascinait. Le Docteur représentait pour lui bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer.

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Tardis, comme s'il attendant quelque chose. Le Docteur se tourna afin de voir ce qui attirait le regard de son ami, mais ne vit rien d'autre que son bon vieux vaisseau.

- Euh... Oui ?

- J'attends qu'une jolie demoiselle sorte de votre Tardis ! C'est comme ça que ça marche avec vous, non ?

Le Docteur sourit, amusé. Décidemment, Jack n'avait pas changé.

- Eh non, désolée. Pas de drague pour toi ! Et tant mieux, il faut toujours te surveiller.

Jack prit un air dépité, ce qui fit sourire son ami ! Puis il reprit :

- Alors Docteur, en vacances dans le coin ?

Il dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie car il savait d'expérience que même quand le Docteur voulait prendre des vacances, ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

- En fait Jack, j'aurais besoin de toi...

L'intéressé sourit intérieurement : il se doutait du genre d'"aide" dont il avait besoin. Un truc bien dangereux... Même si à première vue ça ne l'était pas. C'était toujours comme ça avec le Docteur. Le danger et lui étaient indissociable. Le prix à payer pour le côtoyer diront tous ceux qui l'ont rencontré. Pour Jack, c'était juste de très bons moments en perspective !

- Toujours prêt à vous aider ! De quoi s'agit-il ? Une invasion extraterrestre imminente ? Le retour d'un vieil ennemi ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Rien de tout ça. C'est au sujet de Rose. Je veux la retrouver.

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit. Rose lui manquait à lui aussi, ils avaient passé de merveilleux moments tous les trois. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle étaient coincée dans un monde parallèle inaccessible. Il connaissait aussi tous les dangers que cela représentait pour l'humanité de traverser le Void. Et le ton déterminé du Docteur ne le rassurait pas.

- Mais... Vous savez que c'est impossible. Vous avez vu ce que Torchwood 1 a fait.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je pensais plutôt à la brèche. Elle est déjà existante, je voudrais juste savoir si elle est reliée à d'autres mondes parallèles.

Ses yeux étaient plein d'espoir.

- On n'a jamais rien vu de tel... dit doucement Jack.

Il ne voulait pas démolir tous les espoirs du Docteur. Mais en même temps, c'était vrai : ils n'avaient jamais été en présence de personne venant d'un monde parallèle. Mais l'air abattu du Docteur le surprit et le peina. Il savait qu'il aimait sa Rose plus que tout.

- Écoutez, je ne vous promet rien, mais on peut toujours vérifier.

Le regard du Docteur s'illumina et son sourire rayonnant réapparut aussi vite qu'il était parti.

- Mais je vous préviens, c'est très improbable et...

- Oui oui je sais !! Le temps et l'espace, je m'y connais un peu !

Il avait l'air d'un gosse impatient de tester son nouveau jouet. Jack sourit : les jouets du Docteur étaient toujours impressionnants.


	3. Chapitre 2

Arrivés au Hub, Jack présenta à son équipe son ami avec une fierté non dissimulée. Ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Ianto. Il sentit un malaise s'installer en lui. Ainsi c'était lui son fameux Docteur... Celui qui avait l'air de compter plus que quiconque pour lui. Celui pour qui il les avait abandonné un an plus tôt. Il se posait toute une foule de questions à présent : Et si Jack jouait seulement avec lui ? Si les quelques instants magiques qu'ils passaient ensemble n'était qu'un moyen de passer le temps en attendant le retour de son Docteur. Quelque part en lui, Ianto savait que son Capitaine n'était pas capable de ça. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait à l'instant, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait et admirait, dévorant littéralement des yeux le nouvel arrivant.

Jack présenta Tosh comme l'experte de la brèche, ce qui plut immédiatement au Docteur. Il se mit à lui expliquer toute la situation, où Rose était, comment cela était arrivé. Comme d'habitude, le Docteur s'étendait sur les détails et utilisait toutes sortes de mots savants qui faisaient que Gwen et Owen se regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension presque stupide. Jack pouffa silencieusement, amusé de leur réaction. Il s'était fait aux longs discours du Docteur et se contentait d'acquiescer quand il avait fini, même s'il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot. Mais Tosh avait l'air de le suivre, ce qui rendait le Docteur encore plus enthousiaste. A la fin de son exposé, Tosh sembla dubitative. Elle confirma ce que Jack lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt : ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Aucun passage entre des mondes parallèles. Toutes sortes de personnes et de créatures apparaissaient, mais tous de leur monde. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient, et ils en étaient quasiments surs. Il y avait tellement de variations differentes au niveau de la brêche qu'il était impossible d'être absolument certains. Mais comme Jack, elle ne nourrissait pas grand espoir sur un connection avec un autre monde. Le Docteur n'en fut pas le moins du monde perturbé, il répondit simplement :

- Vous avez mal regardé. Et puis, vous ne m'aviez pas.

Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Jack savait que c'était vrai.

Tosh proposa alors de lancer une recherche sur les pics d'activités les plus anormaux et de voir ce que cela allait donner. Si rien de concluant en ressortait, ils allaient devoir tout revérifier en détail... Mais pour l'instant, elle allait chercher toute seule, et elle n'avait besoin de personne. D'ailleurs, le Docteur était tellement frétillant qu'il la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Au bout de 5 minutes, Jack vit l'impatience de Tosh poindre. Le Docteur pouvait être un vrai chieur quand il voulait !

- Allez Docteur, venez !! Laissez la faire son travail un peu !

- Mais non ! Je l'aide !

Si sa notion de l'aide était celle de gesticuler derrière le siège de Tosh en parlant de choses incompréhensibles et inutiles, alors oui il l'aidait. Sinon, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Si tous étaient amusés par l'attitude pour le moins inattendue et originale du Docteur, Ianto trouvait cela irritant et agaçant. Il était jaloux. C'était comme ça, un sentiment fort, égoïste, mais terriblement puissant et incontrôlable. Il lança un regard amer aux deux hommes tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers les cellules pour "visiter".

- On dirait que pour ton plan sexe, c'est foutu. lança une voix derrière son dos.

Owen. Toujours adorable et tout en finesse. Ianto enrageait.

- Alors voilà, commença Tosh deux heures plus tard, quand le Docteur et Jack furent revenus de leur petite escapade. J'ai donc lancé une recherche sur les pics d'activités de la brèche les plus inhabituels, et voilà ce qu'il en est ressorti.

Elle tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers les autres. Il indiquait quatre points lumineux sur une carte de Cardiff.

- Quatre endroits et moments où la brèche a eu une activité des plus inhabituelles. Du jamais vu.

- Qu'en est-il sorti ? s'enquit Jack.

Le Docteur écoutait avidement, il luttait intérieurement pour se taire et laisser Tosh parler. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait l'exposé scientifique !

- Eh bien, j'ai bien regardé, et pour trois d'entre eux, rien n'est passé. Juste une activité ponctuelle, sans aucune conséquence. Pour l'autre, nous n'avons pas retrouvé ce qui est passé.

- Aucun indice sur ce qui a pu traverser ? demanda le Docteur, curieux.

- Non... On sait juste qu'il a fait une victime à l'endroit même où le pic d'activité a été enregistré.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu parles de la jeune femme qu'on a retrouvé dans les bois la semaine dernière ? demanda Gwen.

- Oui, Laureen Fox, acquiesça Tosh. D'ailleurs, à cet endroit là, la brèche a été active deux autres fois depuis, mais dans une mesure plus 'normale' - elle marqua les guillemets avec ses doigts -. Mais aucun passage.

D'un coup, le Docteur se leva et demanda :

- Avait-elle des affaires ?

Tous le regardèrent, sans comprendre pourquoi ça l'intéressait tant que ça.

- Euh... Oui, répondit Tosh.

Le Docteur avait une idée. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Il avait comprit avant tout le monde quelque chose de capital.

- Je veux les voir ! lança t'il joyeusement.

Et il marcha tout sourire, d'un pas décidé.

- Docteur ! l'appela Jack. Par là ! dit-il en lui indiquant la direction opposée.

Il s'y dirigea, sans perdre une seule seconde son sourire.


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

- Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait, dit Ianto en déposant, un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait cru, un sac en bandoulière sur la table.

Jack lui lança un regard interrogatif, auquel il ne répondit pas. Le Docteur ne montrait rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il observait leur petit manège et prenait note mentalement. Il remercia Ianto, qui acquiesça silencieusement. Le Docteur entreprit d'ouvrir le sac sous les regards inquisiteurs de Jack, Tosh et Ianto. Gwen et Owen s'étaient isolés un peu plus loin sur le canapé, n'étant d'aucune aide.

Apparemment, la jeune femme était une étudiante. Il sourit tristement en regardant quelques photos d'elle avec ses amies qui trainaient dans le sac.

- Elle n'avait aucun signe de violence... Elle est morte d'un coup... crut bon de le renseigner Tosh.

- Je sais, répondit il simplement en remettant les photos dans le sac.

Tosh haussa les sourcils.

- Comment /

- Oh ! Une banane ! s'écria soudain le Docteur, interrompant Tosh, et les faisant tous sursauter. J'aime les bananes !

Il la lança à Jack qui la rattrapa et ajouta :

- Ne la perd pas !

- Je sais ! Bonne source en potassium...

Le Docteur se gratifia d'un sourire radieux.

- Je devrais songer à faire pousser une bananeraie à Cardiff...

Jack laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire qui raisonna comme un coup de couteau aux oreilles de Ianto. Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit, le Docteur avait reprit ses fouilles dans le sac de la jeune fille. Il en ressortit un journal et lança triomphalement :

- Je le savais !

- Savoir quoi ? s'enquit Jack en se rapprochant de lui afin de voir ce que contenait le journal de si intéressant.

- Pour autant que je sache, les Beatles n'existent plus par ici... répondit le Docteur en lui mettant le journal sous le nez. C'est dommage. J'aimais bien leurs chansons !

Jack dut se reculer afin de pouvoir lire ce qu'il avait littéralement **sous** les yeux. Le journal titrait :

"Les Beatles entament leur tournée internationale".

Jack resta en arrêt. D'autres détails étaient pour le moins troublant. Un article plus petit disait : "Le président Anglais se rend en France pour une visite amicale". Depuis quand l'Angleterre avait un président ?! Tosh s'approcha afin de voir ce qui rendait le Docteur si heureux et Jack si perplexe. Comment tout cela pouvait-il être possible ?

C'est en jetant un coup d'oeil à la date que Jack comprit. Le journal datait du 11 Mai, soit quatre jours plus tôt. Le jour où la brèche a été active. Le jour où ils ont retrouvé le corps de Laureen dans les bois.

- Elle n'a pas été tuée par celui qui a traversé la brèche, dit il, **ELLE **a traversé la brèche !

- Et probablement ce qui l'a tuée... dit le Docteur.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était mortel, lança Gwen de son canapé, qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation.

- Non, pas spécialement. Mais pour peu qu'elle soit fragile... Crise cardiaque ?

Tosh acquiesça.

- Choc des cultures, conclut-il.

C'était tout bête et ça aurait pu faire rire en d'autres circonstances. Ianto n'avait rien dit depuis un moment. Il s'effaçait, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il avait beau en vouloir à cet homme, il fallait avouer qu'il était brillant. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Il était même limite trop doux ! L'idée d'une compétition ou quoi que ce soit d'autre entre eux lui paraissait idiote. Et puis, le Docteur recherchait une femme, et apparemment, il en était amoureux. Alors pourquoi diable continuait-il à se torturer l'esprit ?

Pendant ce temps, le Docteur reprit le journal des mains de Jack afin de l'examiner plus attentivement. Laureen venait bien d'un monde parallèle, mais il y en avait tellement... Malgré tout, avec sa tendance à toujours positiver, il gardait espoir. Et il n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps car ses yeux se posèrent sur un bandeau en bas de page où l'on pouvait lire : "Le marché florissant de Pete Tyler s'étend. Suite p.10"

Il ouvrit impatiemment le journal, s'emmêlant un peu dans les grandes pages avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Et là, il la vit : Rose entourée de ses parents, portant un petit garçon dans ses bras.

"Pete Tyler, le concepteur des boissons énergétiques déménage à Cardiff. Il emmène avec lui sa famille, composée de sa femme Jackie, de sa fille aînée Rose, et de leur petit dernier John. Une partie du personnel de leurs usines a aussi déménagé, afin d'y implanter une branche au Pays de Galles. Selon des sources anonymes, ce déménagement serait dû à un coup de tête de leur fille Rose..."

Le regard du Docteur se troubla. Tout coïncidait : Le petit Tyler, dont Rose lui avait annoncé l'arrivée lors de leurs adieux dans la baie du grand méchant loup; les boissons énergétiques de Pete; et surtout le fait qu'ils aient bougés sur un coup de tête de Rose. Cette décision avait sûrement eu lieu après leur rêve. Quelque chose là bas l'avait attirée, lui faisant sûrement penser qu'elle aurait plus de chance de retrouver le Docteur en commençant par Cardiff. Mais quelle était cette mystérieuse raison, il n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas, ça tombait bien. Et maintenant, il était sur que c'était elle. **SA** Rose. Il savait où elle était. Il savait qu'il existait un passage, il allait enfin la retrouver !


	5. Chapitre 4

_Nouveau chapitre... Où on a enfin des nouvelles de Rose ! ) Enjoy !_

_Ooo°ooO_

Après sa "rencontre" avec le Docteur durant ce fameux rêve, Rose avait fait pas mal de recherches sur tout ce qui le concernait. Elle avait recherché tout ce qu'il lui avait montré, et surtout les personnes qui, dans "l'autre monde", auraient pu l'aider. Elle avait lançé une recherche sur le Capitaine Jack Harkness sans grande conviction, juste par principe, et parce que c'était la personne, après le Docteur, qu'elle voulait le plus retrouver. Après tout, c'était un agent du Temps du 51e siècle, il y avait peu de chances qu'il se retrouve ici, au 21e siècle. Et en effet, elle ne tomba que sur un homme : un militaire américain porté disparu depuis Janvier 1941... Même nom, même grade... N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Elle sourit en voyant la photo du Capitaine. Un très bel homme qui, se dit elle, aurait sans aucun doute plu à son Jack ! Puis elle approfondit ses recherches en épluchant les archives d'un journal. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit que Jack, le Jack qu'elle connaissait, vivait à Cardiff. Il se trouvait sur de nombreuses photos de scènes de crimes, dans des articles de journaux, au milieu de gendarmes ou de militaires. Mais il ne semblait pas pour autant être avec eux. Il était toujours en arrière plan, observant quelque chose ou étant en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un. Elle eut beau remonter les archives de plusieurs années en arrière, il n'y avait de traces de Jack que depuis deux ans. Cela était étrange qu'il soit là, ici et maintenant, et surtout qu'il reste sur place pendant si longtemps. Mais tant mieux ! Pourquoi chercher la petite bête ?! Elle prit ça comme un signe, et décida d'aller le voir. Pour cela, elle préféra que sa famille la suive, elle avait besoin de leur soutien.

Dans "le monde de Pete", le Capitaine Jack n'avait jamais rencontré le Docteur. Il était donc resté le petit escroc ex-agent du Temps. Il voyageait, ici et là, à travers le temps et l'espace, arnaquant de pauvres gens un peu trop naïfs. Mais fidèle à lui même et n'étant pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, il faisait plus souvent l'amour que la guerre. Seulement, un jour qu'il était à Cardiff, en 2006, sa montre qui lui permettait de se déplacer à travers le temps, rendit l'âme, et il se retrouve coincé à cette époque. Cette même montre qui, dans un autre monde parallèle a aussi lâché, abandonnant une autre version de Jack sur un certain Satellite 5... Se retrouvant donc piégé à cette époque, il chercha de quoi s'adapter. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur Torchwood. Une institution qui luttait contre la menace extra-terrestre... Il pouvait leur être utile : il connaissait deux ou trois trucs sur les aliens ! Usant de son charme et de ses connaissances, il n'eut aucun mal à intégrer l'équipe. Ce qui n'étonnera personne... ! L'évolution des choses dans ce Torchwood étant différente de l'autre monde, l'équipe n'était pas la même. Jack n'étant pas là depuis plus d'un siècle comme dans l'autre monde, il n'a pas pu recruter Tosh, Owen, Ianto ni Gwen. A son arrivée, une équipe existait déjà.

De son côté, Rose venait à peine d'arriver à Cardiff depuis quelques heures qu'elle se lançait déjà dans des recherches approfondies. Le Capitaine Jack n'était pas facile à trouver... Il était du genre discret et tenait à cacher ses activités. A part le fait qu'en observant chaque article de journal à la loupe, on pouvait l'appercevoir, rien. Devant son ordinateur, infiltrant les bases de données, elle cherchait désespérément. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était sa seule chance de retrouver le Docteur. Contrant toujours Torchwood dans ce monde, elle avait acquis quelques compétences pour pirater les systèmes informatiques. Continuant à farfouiller, elle remarqua qu'il n'était jamais seul. Les mêmes visages revenaient à ses côtés : deux femmes et un homme. Quel était donc son job ici ? Elle entreprit de se rendre dans un poste de Police. Peut être travaillait-il en liaison avec eux ?!

- Tu es sure que tu veux faire ça ? Imagine qu'on se fasse démasquer ! souffla Mickey à l'oreille de Rose.

Décidemment, il n'aimait toujours pas prendre de risques ! Bien qu'il ait changé depuis qu'il ait décidé de rester dans ce monde, il restait toujours un peu réticent pour partir en quête d'action !

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle arriva dans le poste de Police de Cardiff, et présenta sa carte d'inspecteur du travail à l'accueil. Habillée en tailleur strict, elle était plutôt crédible dans son rôle ! Mickey quand à lui, affublé d'un costume chic, n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise !

- Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir le Détective Swanson je vous prie.

Elle prenait un plaisir fou à prendre des grands airs !

- Oui, tout de suite madame.

Elle lança un grand sourire triomphal à Mickey. Elle était toute fière d'elle ! La jeune secrétaire partit vite fait en direction des bureaux, et revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée d'une grande femme noire, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Plutôt sure d'elle, elle s'approcha d'eux d'un air calme et leur tendit la main.

- Bonjour, je suis le Détective Swanson.

Rose lui serra chaleureusement la main. Un peu trop ! La Détective la regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais ne dit rien.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous recherchons des compléments d'information sur un certain Jack Harkness. Et apparemment, vous avez collaboré avec lui à plusieurs reprises.

- Collaboré ? Ah pas vraiment non... J'essaye d'éviter Torchwood au maximum !

Rose ne put cacher son étonnement :

- Torchwood ?!

Mickey lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Oui, il fait partie de l'institut Torchwood. Ils veulent toujours se prendre pour les rois de la ville..

- Et savez vous où il habite, ou où est située leur base ?

- Non. Désolée. Apparemment toutes ces informations sont confidentielles. Personne n'y a accès, pas même nous. Quand je vous dis qu'il se prennent pour les rois... !!

- Bien. Merci beaucoup madame de nous avoir renseigné.

Elle lui serra la main, suivie de Mickey qui fit un sourire timide.

- Bonne journée.

- A vous aussi.

Puis ils sortirent le plus naturellement possible, se retenant de se précipiter dehors pour échanger leurs pensées. Arrivés au coin de la rue, ils purent enfin s'affoler ! Enfin, surtout Mickey.

- Torchwood ?! Ton Capitaine Beau-gosse bosse pour eux ? Il redescend encore plus bas dans mon estime !

- Pourquoi ? Il était déjà bas ?

- Bin... Un mec beau, c'est de la concurrence...

Rose pouffa.

- Ah non mais toi... !!

Mickey sourit, mais il se sentait un peu triste. Ils faisaient tout ça pour retrouver le Docteur. L'homme que Rose aimait. Il n'était plus le numéro un dans son coeur, et cela lui faisait du mal. Mais malgré tout, il essayait de s'y faire, et il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse.

- Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver où se trouve la base de Torchwood, dit-elle.

- Facile à dire... Comment on va s'y prendre ?

- Aucune idée... Si on commençait par aller manger un morceau vite fait ?!

Elle avait beau ne plus être sa petite copine, elle était devenue une amie. Une amie très proche. Et cette relation lui convenait parfaitement. Ils partirent donc, bras dessus bras dessous, à la recherche d'un endroit sympa où grignoter avant de reprendre leurs recherches.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre... La suite arrive vite ce coup ci )_

* * *

Au Hub, Jack relisait pour la quatrième fois l'article du journal, laissant le plus souvent son regard vagabonder vers le photo de Rose. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec son grand sourire malicieux, mais son regard semblait un peu éteint. Malgré le fait qu'on pouvait y lire une farouche détermination ( à quoi ? aurait on pu se demander, mais Jack connaissait déjà la réponse ), il semblait lui manquer quelque chose pour lui rendre tout son éclat.

- Êtes vous sur que c'est bien **votre **Rose ? demanda t'il.

Il posait la question en connaissant déjà la réponse. Il voulait en fait l'entendre de la bouche du Docteur. De toute façon, il avait su que c'était elle à l'instant même où il avait vu son regard sur la photo. Il disait bien plus de choses que tous les mots de la création.

- Mais enfin Jack, je te l'ai dit : **TOUT** coïncide !

Et c'était vrai. Jack le savait. Et cela le rendait extrêmement heureux à lui aussi. Parce que Rose était son amie. Ils avaient passé des merveilleux moments tous les trois, et il regrettait souvent cette période...

- Dites moi Toshiko, me serait-il possible de traverser la brèche ?

Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux. C'était extrême, et dangereux, ils le savaient tous. Gwen se leva d'un bond pour les rejoindre, suivi de près par Owen, curieux. Tosh lança un regard interrogateur à Jack. Que devait elle lui dire ?

- Eh bien... euh... Techniquement nous avons déjà vu ça mais...

- Parfait ! Alors, il me faut juste...

- Non ! le coupa Gwen un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était sorti d'un coup. Le Docteur la regarda, surpris.

- Mais...

- Vous ne pouvez pas. On a déjà vu des gens qui ont traversés la brèche, et les conséquences pour eux ont été désastreuses...

Il sourit, touché. Elle s'inquiétait donc.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai rencontré ce garçon, Jonah, et... il est devenu fou... il ne peut plus vivre comme avant... la brèche lui a volé sa vie...

Elle voulait tout faire pour le convaincre, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. L'histoire avec Jonah l'avait profondément affectée, et elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire face à ça. Elle empêcherait à tout prix cet homme d'y aller.

- Écoutez, vous êtes très gentille de vous soucier de moi, mais vous savez, j'ai vu bien pire ! Des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer...

Il lança un regard complice à Jack. Ils avaient partagés quelques expériences traumatisantes ensemble !

Gwen bouillait littéralement. Il était si sur de lui, c'était vraiment agaçant ! Elle n'avait aucune idée des choses qu'il avait pu voir, mais de toute façon, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Avec Torchwood, elle devait faire face à assez de pertes et de disparitions. Elle n'allait pas laisser cet homme s'envoler dans un autre monde.

- Et même si ça se passe bien, vous pourriez atterrir à n'importe quelle époque !

Le ton de sa voix semblait désespéré. Elle avait dit ça comme ça, pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Mais Ianto et Owen approuvèrent.

- Personne n'a jamais traversé la brèche volontairement de cette façon. Vous pourriez atterrir n'importe quand.

- J'ai mon Tardis ! Je traverserais avec lui !

Elle le regarda d'un air de dire 'et alors ?!'. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un Tardis, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça pourrait lui être utile.

- Mon bon vieux Tardis voyage dans le temps ! Expliqua t'il fièrement.

On aurait dit qu'il racontait à ses amis les très bons résultats scolaires de son fils !

Gwen était à court de réplique, il avait réponse à tout ! Cet homme, aussi farfelu qu'attachant, semblait solidement déterminé à traverser la brèche afin de retrouver sa bien aimée. Elle trouvait cela très beau, et elle voulait vraiment l'aider, mais pas comme ça... Le Docteur croyait enfin avoir donné l'argument final pour que tout le monde le laisse faire. Quiconque connaissant le Docteur saurait qu'il était capable de traverser la brèche sans en être affecté, n'importe où qu'il atterrisse. Jack le savait. Mais autre chose le dérangeait.

- Non, mais de toute façon, vous n'irez pas, intervint il.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me contredire ?!

Il lança un regard vers Tosh qui était la seule à sembler adhérer à ses idées, et la seule à s'intéresser à ses longs discours. Mais en ce moment même, elle était concentrée sur son ordinateur, en train de faire des recherches.

- Ah. Seul contre tous... Mais vous savez, je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions, je suis un grand garçon ! J'ai même la télé dans ma chambre !

- Docteur, ce monde a besoin de vous. Vous faites partie de cet univers, votre place est ici.

- Tout comme Rose.

Sa réplique était un peu sèche.

- Oui, je sais... répondit tristement Jack. Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir. L'autre monde doit déjà avoir un sauveur attitré. Peut être même que là bas, Superman existe vraiment.

Owen se retint de rire.

- Oulà... S'il existe vraiment, je dois tout faire pour le rencontrer... J'ai toujours rêvé de dévergonder Clark Kent ! ajouta Jack avec un petit sourire coquin.

Le Docteur était amusé. L'élève surpasse le maître : même dans les moments sérieux, Jack arrivait à détourner l'attention sur un détail futile !

- Non, mais plus sérieusement Docteur, se reprit il, combien de fois nous avez vous sauvés ? Imaginez que vous aviez été coincé dans un monde parallèle, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Ce monde a besoin de vous. Et **j'ai** besoin de vous...

Ianto encaissa la dernière réplique sans rien dire, baissant simplement la tête. Gwen vit ce geste de dépit et comprit immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Ianto...

Le Docteur ne sut que répondre. Il savait que Jack avait raison, et ses paroles le faisaient culpabiliser. Mais il y avait Rose. Sa Rose sans qui il se sentait vide. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était prêt ne plus cacher ses sentiments. Et puis, lors de ses retrouvailles avec Sarah Jane, Rose avait été inquiète. Et il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle était l'exception, celle avec qui il voulait voyager jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Je dois la retrouver...

"J'ai besoin d'elle" voulait-il rajouter, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Trop intimes. Jack les entendit quand même, comme s'il les avait prononcés.

- Je sais. Mais pas de cette façon...

Troublé par les paroles de son ami, le Docteur resta silencieux. Lui qui était incapable d'avouer le moindre sentiment, savait que Jack était du même genre. Très proche des gens, quelqu'un de confiance, mais il gardait le plus important pour lui. Et pour une fois, il avait parlé, il avait besoin de lui. Et cela le troublait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas que des gens souffrent, mais il **devait **le faire... Le doute s'empara soudain de lui. Encore une fois, il allait devoir faire un choix.

Tosh brisa le lourd silence qui planait.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible de toute manière.

Malgré elle, Gwen souffla de soulagement. Elle savait que c'était déplacé mais ne put s'en empêcher. Jack aussi sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine tandis qu'un autre se rajoutait : le Docteur allait en souffrir.

- J'ai vérifié, et il n'y a jamais eu de pic négatif à cet endroit. La brèche ne se traverse que dans un seul sens... Je suis désolée...

Dépité, le Docteur la remercia quand même et quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer dans son Tardis. Jack hésita à le suivre ou pas. Finalement il décida de le laisser un peu seul. Il irait le voir plus tard.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre suivant ! Je rappelle juste comme ça, au cas où, que l'histoire se situe entre les saisons 3 et 4 de Doctor Who, et pendant la saison 2 de Torchwood entre l'épisode 9 et 10 . Voilà, je resitue, au cas où, étant donné que la saison 4 de Doctor Who est en cours de diffusion, pour pas que vous vous emméliez les pinceaux ! _

_Sur ce... Enjoy !_

* * *

Souhaitant faire une petite excursion souvenir, Rose et Mickey allèrent prendre leur repas dans le restaurant où ils étaient allés avec Jack et le Docteur avant leurs mésaventure avec Margareth, la Slitheen maire de Cardiff. C'est avec nostalgie que Rose s'installa à la même table, se rappelant les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Jack était-il encore en vie ?

Tout ce dont elle se rappelait de leur 'séjour' sur la Station de Jeu, ancien Satellite 5, c'était toutes leurs mésaventures avant que le Docteur la renvoie chez elle. Après cela plus rien. Trou noir. Et ce jusqu'à son réveil dans le Tardis à la fin des évènements. Ils sont arrivés avec Jack mais sont repartis sans. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se rappelait qu'après la régénération chaotique du Docteur, elle lui avait suggéré d'aller trouver Jack pour les aider, mais il lui avait répondu qu'il devait être trop occupé. Lui avait-il dit cela pour la préserver ? Pour ne pas la faire souffrir ? Ou bien Jack était il vraiment en vie ? Si oui, pourquoi seraient-ils repartis sans lui ? Et après cela, ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle continuerait d'espérer. Il ne fallait pas partir négatif. Sa philosophie était de positiver, de toujours garder espoir, même pour ce qui semble impossible. Sûrement le fait de passer tant de temps avec le Docteur, il avait tendance à toujours garder le sourire, même face à ses ennemis.

Après le repas, elle décida d'aller faire un petit détour par la grande place Roald Dahl, toujours à Cardiff. Ca ne les avancerait peut être pas à grand chose, mais ça lui tenait à coeur. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver ici, elle y avait tellement de souvenirs.

- Tu sais, Mickey, on s'est posé des tas de fois ici avec le Docteur !

Rose adorait lui raconter toutes ses aventures avec son Docteur. Elles avaient beau être incroyables, elles n'en étaient pas moins passionnantes et attrayantes. Mais surtout, quand Rose en parlait, elle se sentait bien. Ca lui faisait du bien de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Parfois, elle les racontait avec tellement de passion qu'elle semblait les revivre.

- A chaque fois on se posait exactement ici, dit-elle en montrant du droit un endroit du trottoir.

- Oui, je me rappelle quand je vous y avait retrouvé... !

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de désigner, tandis que Mickey jetait un coup d'oeil alentour. Mais quand il se retourna, Rose n'était plus là. Où était-elle passée ? Il ne l'avait quitté des yeux qu'une seconde !

- Rose ? Rooooose !!

- Eh bin crie pas, je suis là !

- Rose ?!

Il n'arrêtait de pivoter sur lui même, la cherchant du regard. Rose quant à elle, toujours sur sa dalle, le regardait comme s'il était fou.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et commença à s'affoler. Il marcha vers la 'tour' afin de voir si elle n'était pas derrière, au moment où elle fit un pas en avant, et réapparut sous ses yeux. Il s'arrêta net, écarquillant les yeux comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

- T'es vraiment bête toi ! C'est pas drôle tu sais ?!

- Mais... Tu... tu étais invisible !!

Elle souffla, agacée, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et en plus je vole et je crache du feu...

- Non mais... je te jure !

Il restait choqué, alors que Rose ne le croyait visiblement pas.

- Oui oui ! Bon, on y va ?

Elle commença à marcher dans la direction opposée puis se retourna :

- Bon Mickey, ca va 5 minutes ! Tu vi...

Il n'était plus là.

- Tu essayes de me faire tourner en bourrique là ?! Parce que c'est vraiment pas le moment. Arrête de te cacher !

C'est alors que Mickey descendit de la dalle et réapparut dans son champs de vision.

- Oh ! Mais...

Il afficha un sourire triomphant devant l'air franchement étonné de Rose. Là au moins, elle le croyait ! Elle s'approcha de la dalle.

- Incroyable... chuchota-t'elle en s'agenouillant pour la toucher, comme si ça allait lui donner une explication.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'ils devenaient invisibles à l'endroit précis où le Tardis avait l'habitude de se poser. S'il avait été là, le Docteur lui aurait expliqué qu'ils ne devenaient pas vraiment invisibles, mais plutôt imperceptibles. Mais il n'était pas là, et elle ne sut pas cette petite nuance, qui, de toute façon, n'était guère importante.  
Il y avait donc un Docteur dans ce monde, qui voyageait. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il avait les mêmes habitudes : se réapprovisionner sur la brèche. Rose prit cela comme un signe supplémentaire. Tout autour d'elle semblait l'encourager à retrouver le Docteur.

- Rentrons... lui dit gentiment Mickey. Nous ferions mieux d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la branche de Torchwood à Cardiff.

Tirée de ses pensées, elle acquiesça distraitement et se releva. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, elle lança un dernier regard en arrière. C'est alors que, sorti de nulle part, elle vit un homme vêtu d'un long manteau militaire des années 40, marcher vers l'autre bout de la place.

Cette silhouette. Ce profil. Elle était sûre de le reconnaître. Elle courut à sa rencontre et son regard s'illumina quand elle vit son visage.

- Jack !

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à son cou. Trop content d'avoir une belle inconnue dans ses bras, Jack lui rendit son étreinte. C'était jour de chance ! Mickey les rejoignit rapidement.

Elle se recula et le regarda, les yeux brillants. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, devant elle. Toujours aussi beau d'ailleurs !

- Waw... souffla t'elle en attrapant ses mains.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et lui répondit :

- Eh bien 'waw' aussi ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés... Je m'en souviendrais : un aussi joli visage que le votre ne s'oublie pas !

Mickey leva les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, même dans ce monde il était un dragueur invétéré !  
Rose resta en arrêt quelques instants, le dévorant du regard, trop émue pour parler. Mickey crut bon de lui glisser doucement à l'oreille :

- Ce n'est pas **ton** Jack, ne l'oublie pas...

Elle eut l'air triste tout à coup. Jack lança un regard noir à Mickey.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? Son petit ami ?

- Non, je ...

- Parfait !

Il retourna donc toute son attention vers Rose, ignorant complètement Mickey :

- Et donc, vous êtes ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et lui lâcha soudainement les mains. Mickey avait raison, elle s'était laissée emporter, elle n'aurait pas dû. Ce n'était pas son Jack. Elle le retrouverait en même temps que le Docteur.

- Euh oui, pardon ! Je m'appelle Rose Tyler.

- Enchantée Rose. Quel adorable prénom...

- Bla bla bla... râla Mickey.

Jack ne releva même pas.

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

- Je sais ! ne put elle s'empêcher de dire avec un grand sourire. Je... enfin, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, ajouta-t'elle pour se justifier.

- Ah... Ma réputation me précède ! Il ne faut pas tout croire... Je n'ai jamais pu donner de plaisir à plus de 5 personnes à la fois.

Il la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil coquin. Rose éclata de rire, conquise. Décidemment, il avait beau ne pas être le Jack qu'elle connaissait, il était exactement pareil ! Mickey ruminait dans son coin. Cependant, elle ne devait pas se laisser séduire. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de s'éloigner, de mettre une distance entre eux. Elle devait garder en tête leur but premier : retrouver le Docteur. Elle allait donc devoir essayer de ne plus se laisser aller à ce genre de débordement d'émotions. Elle décida de couper court à la séance de drague et lança d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Je suis au courant à propos de Torchwood.

Elle croyait que ça allait le couper dans son élan, mais pas du tout.

- Et en plus intelligente ! J'adore... Vous ne voudriez pas venir boire un verre avec moi ?

- Je... Non, désolée... Je suis venu vous trouver parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Et là, elle fit mouche, Jack aimait cette idée. Il sourit, amusé à la perspective de venir en aide à une demoiselle en détresse !


End file.
